Like somebody I used to know
by bubbersgod
Summary: A Zorro x Tashigi fic. Better summary in story. Rated "M" for lemon later on. (Yes I misspelled Zorro and I did it on purpose. I like it spelled this way)


This story is about Zorro and Tashigi . Don't click away now trust me this is one of my better stories. Rated "M" for lemon later on. Come for the story not the lemon.

* * *

><p>~You~<p>

The crew finally settled things down for the most part and went on for the one piece full speed. But we all know the grand line is a dangerous and wonderful place. From the oh so predictably unpredictable behaviors of the sea to the seeming over abundance of over powered super humans, this is truly the place to test ones merit. The crew came close to a navy ship but with luck it was in fact Smoker. With Smoker growing oh so slowly fond of our captain Luffy they not only avoided conflict but even managed to find pleasant company. Smokers crew was surprisingly kind and even eager to converse and party with the infamous straw hats. Smoker and Tashigi being the exception as usual. But such should be expected of those with such responsibility. Luffy was eating like a rabid beast, Nami was still working on a new map, Brook was playing away on the piano, Ussop was telling NOTHING but truth to Smokers good men, Chopper was partying with the others making funny faces, Sanji was flirting, and Zorro was lost on his way to the restroom.

He was instructed to go left when he all he gathered was, "Just wing it!" And wing it he did with no success as usual. He did however bump into Tashigi on the way who was ironically heading for the restroom as well. He stroked the back of his head in awkward silence staring at her with an uneasy expression. Every time this annoyed Tashigi but today she would express it a little better. She scolded him for about 5 minutes about this behavior before Zorro yelled out in frustration. "YOU REMIND ME OF A GIRL I KNEW NOW GET OFF OF ME ABOUT IT!" She was startled and after learning Zorro was so strong, a little afraid even by this outburst. Sensing her fear made Zorro feel bad so he hurried on his way in the wrong direction. She noticed he was going the wrong way so went to give him instruction on how to reach his original destination.

The urge left and he thought he lost her anyways so with a sigh of false relief he tuned the corner to find Tashigi standing before him breathing heavy from the chase. She wasn't going to be mean for once. Every time she acted aggressively towards him no progress was made. She realized this and decided the calm "lets just talk" approach would yield better results. And hope would have it this would be the case. Tashigi started, "I am sorry for being so harsh. I know I usually get over dramatic. But please, I want to know what it is, what this girl you used to know meant to you so I can better understand." Zorro leaned against the wall behind him sliding down it slowly. He sighed and finally words found him.

"When I was a kid I wanted to be the best swordsman in the world. No reason just an orphan with a goal I guess. Anyway I found a real school for sword training. I foolishly thought my three prior months of self training where enough to claim the flag of a real Dojo. But the head of the Dojo had a daughter. She beat me every time I challenged her. One day after months of hard training I thought finally, I would beat her. So we where supposed to fight each other in secret using real swords. You could never imagine the frustration of being a man losing to a girl every day. Even her own father refused to admire her talent because she was a girl. And you know what? She died on the way to get a sharpening stone for her sword. She fell down a flight of stairs and because her female body was so fragile and young, she didn't make it. And it was only then that I realized how I really felt about her. I loved her for driving me so hard and even more so now for giving me ambition and a real purpose. Even if I never really did want to become the greatest swordsman, she did. She wanted one of us to become that swordsman. THAT is why when I look at you I act so funny. THAT is why I can't fight you. THAT is why I am as strong as I am now."

She was a little dumb struck. Honestly she expected a story about a dead relative or friend. But love? She reminded him of his childhood LOVE? It made more sense now at least. She was sad now for being so foolish. She wanted so bad to believe that pirates where all evil scum of the earth not fit to breathe the same air as others. But in truth every man and women has his or her own reasons and some times they are good ones at that. She silently told him she was sorry and left him to find the restroom. Finally he did and the relief he found was the stuff of legend. A guy who has had to hold his urine for an extended period of time could understand. He went to find his crew mates and after a fifteen minute session of going in the same circle he finally found them. The crew was just about to depart but something bad happened.

A man named "Richie" was sailing on these waters. His crew was the notorious "Astro" pirates. Their jolly roger was a skull and cross bones with a comet trail running off the side of it and even made the edges of the flag look like a trail of fire. Their captain ate the "Astro Astro" devil fruit giving him powers relevant to outer space. He could open worm holes to other locations, his skin was as hard as moon stone, he could make things he threw orbit him and shoot off at high speeds like asteroids. He took the most pride in sinking Navy ships. And as the straw hat pirates where boarding their ship, a small island was flying through the sky heading for Smokers ship. The crew tried to deflect it but the powers of the Astro Astro fruit makes the "asteroids" fired from the user can not be stopped except by meeting the destination intended. Of coarse it didn't compensate for bad aim like the Mark Mark fruit which made projectiles seek its target. However this is why an island makes the better choice of ammunition.

Upon impact the straw hat pirate ship was thrown a great distance and the Navy ship was nothing more than a pile of splinters. Luffy and friends soon after defeated the Astro pirates but only after a head count did they realize Tashigi and Zorro where gone. Zorro and Tashigi both tried to go for the Astro pirates at the same time but where flung with the Astro fruit power. Luffy too was flung like this but rubber has its advantages like anchoring on to a conveniently located enemy ship while being thrown. Zorro knew the others would eventually come for him so he made no effort to leave the island. Especially on the account of how easily he gets lost. But after scoping the land a horrific sight caught his eye. Tashigi was lying on the beach barely breathing covered in blood and scrapes. Her body was mangled and distorted implying broken bones at least. He panicked and scooped her up. He felt like she was the same girl he could have saved so long ago. And out of context one could mistake her accident for falling down a flight of stairs.

Through tears Zorro fought hard dressing her wounds and pulling bones back in place. She was bandaged and the bleeding stopped for the most part. He couldn't be sure about internal bleeding but if chopper got to her in time this would be nothing. She woke the next day in pain. Her left forearm was fractured, her entire left side and front where scraped to oblivion, her left leg had a hairline fracture, her right hand was crushed, and her head hurt from dehydration. She tried to yell but most of her ribs where cracked. So all Zorro heard was crying. She had never been in so much pain in her entire life. Zorro came and shushed her bringing much needed food and water. "Here I got you some clean water and I made some fruit paste out of plants around here. I don't want to give you anything like red meat until we are sure you can eat with ease. Until then this is the best I can do." She thanked him before he proceeded to feed her as she could not do so with a broken arm and hand. He helped her drink and it only dawned on her that night that he even changed her clothing. The mess of debris was to thank for the clothes. She was a little uncomfortable knowing he saw her nude but it was nice knowing she had help.

A few weeks passed with no sign of help and Tashigi was mostly recovered. She grew more and more fond of Zorro until fondness bled into love. He was strong, kind for the most part, and very caring. She watched him as he cleaned himself one night at the water fall the two had been using. She noticed his scars and his body was pretty fine to boot. And so that night she had her first dirty thought. She was not used to feminine urges so she felt shame for this. But shame did not stop her from relieving herself of these urges that night. She wasn't laud but she did get pretty into it. She stopped a couple of times hearing noises thinking it was Zorro. Zorro on the other hand was feeling foolish. He was helping a girl who hated pirates just because she looked like a girl he loved at childhood. It chewed away at him every day with her. But for some reason it felt so right when he did so.

The next day Zorro woke up and left his makeshift tent stretching and yawning. He could hear some ruffling going on where Tashigi slept. He went to peek but to avoid walking in on something he announced his arrival with, "Whats going on in there?" She jumped and yelled back for him to wait a second. He sighed and went on training while Tashigi got dressed. Being new with her urges she clearly had to work on stealth and timing of the matter. She was still shocked by the idea that Zorro almost walked in on her pleasuring herself that morning. So she decided no more. And three more days went by. Not once did she so much as itch herself down there the whole time. It was driving her mad. Every time he clenched his muscles working out, every strand of sweat seemed to outline his perfection, every time he smiled, every time he laughed, it all drove her mad.

The fourth day she couldn't take it. She walked over to Zorro in the middle of his morning stretch and told him she wanted to talk. She trembled in apprehension but powered through it. "I have been stuck here with you for months. You have been very nice and I appreciate it. But there is something else. I was wrong about you. I was wrong about pirates. And I'm sorry for treating you so bad before." Zorro smiled and nodded. But she had tears in her eyes. He turned his head in confusion before she let out. "I love you." And she ran off crying. She was afraid this would be the one time she could ever fall in true love but it was with a man who had no intentions of being with her. But the real truth was Zorro is MAN stuck on an island with a beautiful body and even worse looked like a girl he loved. He was probably a week away from ravaging her himself. So naturally he did what any man would have done in his situation. He chased her down to return the affections.

She finally gave up on escaping him. He ran for her and she just sat on the ground ready to cover her face and die. But he ran up to her, swooped her off the ground, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>To be continued friends! Leave a review if you like and I might even crank more out early for you guys.<p> 


End file.
